


Jeff vs. Aging

by partyclowns



Series: Whose Line Shorts [4]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Aging, Birthday, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/pseuds/partyclowns
Summary: It's Jeff's birthday, and he's afraid of aging, but to all the love he receives from Greg and others, he starts to feel comfort...





	Jeff vs. Aging

October.

Cold weather finally began to take over, the greatest holidays were approaching, and it had two members of the cast of Whose Live's birthdays in it. Greg and Jeff would be celebrating their birthdays just days apart, together, while on tour.

Greg's birthday passed like a breeze, everyone chiming in and posting on social media, giving him all the attention he deserved (and loved). He had gotten used to aging, he accepted it, and didn't mind. In fact, he felt more alive. But Jeff was the opposite—secretly, of course. He wouldn't want to show his vulnerability to the kings of comedy, especially not to Greg who had a sharp tongue.

Aging had been kind to Jeff. Each year he grew more handsome, and yet his worries grew. He had always been described by the others as a "pretty boy" which was true and he knew it. He knew he was still handsome and yet his insecurities and fears got a hold of him every year after his 40th birthday. He wondered how Greg had been able to move on and genuinely enjoy it.

It was midnight on October 6th, the day of Jeff's 46th birthday. This marked the day that he was closer to fifty than forty and it felt strange. He looked in the bathroom mirror, exhausted from a show, and sighed before throwing water into his face. He was getting ready for bed in an uncomfortable hotel room. He would never get used to those awful beds, or maybe it was just a sign of aging. That thought made him wince, so he brushed it off and shut off the light.

In the bed across from his sat Greg. He was on his phone, probably scrolling through Twitter. He didn't even look up before saying, "Happy birthday, Jeffrey."

"Thanks, man." he replied and fell into the bed, making it squeak. He was entirely too tall to do that. That sound got on Greg's nerves and it did earn him some attention from him. Negative attention, albeit, but still worth it.

They both loved attention. From fans, from their friends, from strangers, or from each other. It didn't matter as long as eyes were on them. But the attention they got from each other was more special than anything else. At least to Jeff. Even a glare from Greg made his heart flutter and every negative thought disappeared. Maybe they'd been rooming together for a little too long, or maybe the flirting Greg had been doing was becoming apparent. Either way it left Jeff in something he couldn't get out of.

"I got you something." Greg said long after he returned to scrolling on his phone.

"What?" replied Jeff and a small box was tossed into his lap. He opened it and was greeted by a shiny watch; a watch that was a little too similar to the one Greg had. "Thank you, Greg."

"Anything for my Jeffrey." he smirked. He knew how much Jeff loved when he said his name like that. But adding "my" to it made him confused. Was he joking like they did at shows, or was he serious? He never knew and he never asked. He just gave him a response in the same tone, hoping the older man would read through the lines. Greg always did.

From the moment they met Greg had Jeff wrapped around his finger. Jeff was not naive in any way, nor was he completely submissive, but Greg had a power over him. A power that made him weak in the knees whenever he said something to him, or about him. The older man's sharp tongue and raspy voice (one that Jeff would describe as sexy if he ever actually spoke about his real feelings) made it all the more difficult to fight.

After replacing his old watch with the new one, the lights went out and both men went to bed. They had yet another show the next night and needed to be up to get ready with the others. In all honesty, Jeff was excited for the show. It would bring out more positive things about the day and he wouldn't have to wallow in sadness over how he was getting old.

By the time he woke up his timeline on just about every social media he had was flooded with birthday messages and posts. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and smiled at all of the nice things. The photos used for these posts were almost all humorous, some he barely remembered them being taken. He could tell if he was under the influence in some of them which made a lot of sense, so it made him chuckle. _Chuckle just like an old man would._

He met the others after showering and getting dressed and they had breakfast. Of course, not after they teased him about his birthday and told the waitress at the little diner they went to. Greg never would've stood for any of that, but since Jeff was the baby of the group they took full advantage of it. Greg's birthday was more of a casual thing, so maybe that was how he coped?

The day went on to be really fucking good. The show went perfectly and the attention he got boosted his confidence and his already huge ego. By the time he got to the hotel he was exhausted, but happy. He had a few celebratory drinks with the guys, then some more with Greg in their room, and went to sleep with a smile on his face. He never really had to worry with all the love he received, not only from the others and Greg, but from their fans.

He learned the same way Greg did that aging wasn't a bad thing and to accept the passing years. To live in the moment, and to learn to love it all.


End file.
